


Perfect

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cheese, because chat is cheesy, like go see a dentist, no previews I die like a moron, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: She didn't know why he had brought them here... back to where it all began. But judging from the look in his eyes, it wouldn't be anything short of miraculous.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in between bouts of praying to the porcelain gods because I'm sick af.

They had just landed in the park outside their old school when it started raining; well rain was being kind, it was nothing short of a downpour. They were soaked in seconds just glancing at each other. Chat broke first, dissolving into giggles as he tilted his head back catching raindrops on his tongue. His lady laughed and pushed him lightly but he grabbed her arms as he stepped back pulling her to play in the rain with him. They jumped in puddles and played tag, they had not been children for many years now but they still found ways to stay young.

“I found a love, for me.” He sang in her ear softly pulling her in to dance with him. Their breath puffed out in small clouds of air as he led her in a slow dance through the rain. “Darling just dive right in, follow my lead.”

“Yeah right chaton.” She laughed smacking his shoulder lightly.

He gasped and pouted, ears drooping in mock sadness, “Why you gotta ruin my romancing bugaboo?”

She rolled her eyes but still kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry I ruined your moment kitty, carry on.” she dismissed him with a wave and a laugh.

“Oh I don’t know if I can anymore!” He exclaimed overdramatically slumping over her. She giggled and hugged him tightly. She didn’t know the words as well as he did, he was more inclined to sappy American love songs than her... but she knew this part.

“Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was.” She cupped his cheek and tilted his chin to meet hers, “I will not give you up this time.” So many mistakes and misunderstandings through the years but they still stood here, together.

“But darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,” he bent down to do just that, his lips sliding softly against hers, he brushed a claw just under her lower lid drowning in those eyes gazing at him so adoringly “And in your eyes you’re holding mine.”

“Chat” she sighed pressing their lips together again and again. The rain had begun to slow and her feet were sinking slightly into the mud but she didn’t care, she’d put up with Tikki’s groaning for hours if it meant never moving from his arms.

“I love you Mari.” He murmured against her lips. She wound her arms around his shoulders, yanking out his hair tie so she could curl her fingers through the locks. He chuckled at her obsession with his hair before he picked her up and spun her around.

“I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know. She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home.” They had been discussing it for a while now, getting an apartment or something... a place for just them. But until then Adrien had been pretty much adopted by her parents, the Dupain-Chengs had easily filled the gaping hole of affection that he’d been drowning in since his mother left. And luckily his lady shared his desire for a big family, one full of love and laughter. “I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own, someday.” He tacked on goofily, they both knew they were way too young for that. He had spun her around so her back was too his chest, his hands were folded over her middle as he crooned softly in her ear. 

She lay her head against his shoulder taking in the scent of his cologne and wet leather, she’d have to make them hot chocolate when they got back to the bakery.

“We’re still kids but we’re so in love.” She turned to look up at him, his heart melting with every word that passed her lips, “Fighting against all odds, I know we’ll be alright this time.”

He spun her around and held a hand out to her, “Darling just hold my hand.” He knelt down as soon as her small palm slid into his, he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up to her, his transformation fell right as she realized what he held “Be my girl, I’ll be your man. I see my future in your eyes.” A ring, it was a ring!

Speechless all she could do was nod vigorously, tears welling in her eyes. Tikki dropped her transformation right as Adrien slid the ring onto her finger. Electricity sparked where their skin brushed. She pulled him to his feet and they ran for cover under the school’s overhang. The same spot where she fell for him the first time. She curled into his embrace staring at the ring, it was a simple, delicate affair. He knew she would be too embarrassed to wear anything massive or gaudy, she also noticed that etched in the metal on either side of the diamond was a kitty paw. She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the flush across her face or her dopey smile. 

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see_

“Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she-”

“I don’t deserve this.” She sang with him but he silenced her with a soft kiss.

“-looks perfect tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that what I listened to while writing this was not this song but actually the Living Tombstone's remixes of Spooky Scary Skeletons and Grim Grinning Ghosts.... I am not a romantic.
> 
> Here is a link to the companion of this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591899


End file.
